Dangan IB
by 7 Sinned Girl
Summary: When a trip to the Art Gallery turns dangerous, Komaru has to play a game with her own life.


**It was a grey and dreary morning that Saturday.**

 **Through the despairing clouds that blocked the sky,**

 **Komaru and her parents visted the art gallery.**

 **"Have you remembered your handkerchief Komaru?"**

 **"You know, the one I got you for your birthday?"**

 **"Please don't lose it! Keep it safe."**

* * *

Komaru lifted her left foot and pushed it down onto the marble floor of the art gallery. Her parents took her hands and guided her into the enormous museum. Even the main area was so huge that Komaru could only see a tibbit of it. She looked up and saw the faces of her mother and father.

"Well Komaru, it seems that we are finally here! The art gallery!" Her mother bended down and said to Komaru with a smile on her face.

"I believe they are showing the works of the late Izuru Kamakura today. I think you'll like what he did Komaru - they were always abstract and strange." Her father continued. Komaru decided to take a look around. She saw a desk with a woman working there. Behind the woman was a painting - it depicted a blonde girl with a blue rose in her hand. The rose had little roses on it with multiple of them surrounding the girl - who had a look of insanity plastered on her face. Komaru had no idea why someone would want to paint something like that.

"Do you like that painting, Komaru?" Her mother asked. "I hear it was one of the final pieces of art a woman called Mukoro Ikusaba did before she died due to that new disease. Your grandfather died from it, sadly. I think it was scientifically called 'Gendheng ora kentekan niat' or something else."

"I believe your right. Miss Ikasaba did go down that unfortunate way sadly. Shall we go get some pamphlets then?" Her father replied walking up to the desk. Her mother soon followed with Komaru on her tail. Looking up at the desk, she saw that the desk had a lot of height on her. Then, she had a idea.

"Mom?"

"Yes Komaru?"

"May I go ahead to explore the gallery?"

Her mother looked at her husband before turning to the little girl.

"You may go ahead. Just be careful and don't disrupt the other visitors! And please come back when I call you!"

"Of course mom!"

And with that, Komaru ran towards the gallery as fast as her eleven year old legs could take her.

* * *

"Aw! This one is pretty too!" She exclaimed as she examined a picture she found in a area with a sign telling her who had made all the artwork in there. (It was the same man that her parents were talking about, Komaru realised as she remembered the name from the conversation.)

And what beautiful art it was! Komaru particularly liked the one she was in front of now. It depicted a sleeping man and woman who both had flaming red hair. Their hands were linked and grasped a red rose that was similar to the on in the main hall, but that one was blue. It looked very beautiful to both Komaru and the strange gentleman behind her. Realising of his existence, she stepped out of the way. The gentleman stepped forward and now blocked her view of most of the canvas. All she could see was the bottom left corner where the woman's left hand was. Yet, Komaru noticed one thing. The lady held a knife which Komaru didn't think she had seen earlier. _Am I hallucinating?_ Komaru asked herself. She blinked but the knife was still in the woman's grasp...

"Creepy.." She whispered before fleeing the scene. After only a few meters, the lights flickered off and Komaru tumbled straight into a display. Later, the lights went back on and Komaru saw that she was inside a display with three headless mannequins that were looking at her...

"AAARRRGGHH!" She attempted to jump the rope in her fear. It slightly failed as she found herself facing the floor. Breathing heavily, Komaru sat up and grasped for her handkerchief. When she found it, she grasped it tightly. For a few moments she sat on the floor before...

 _Where is everyone?_ She thought.

No one was here now. She looked at the red haired couple painting and the gentleman was no longer there. But... No longer was the man in the canvas either. And the woman who held the knife... was completely covered in blood and her knife looked like it had ended the man's life. Her eyes looked as insane as the girl in the hall plus when Komaru blinked she thought the pupils looked directly at her. Blinking again, the pupils were now fixated on the knife in her hands. Like any normal person would do, Komaru ran as far as she could.

* * *

Now Komaru's heart beat at a abnormal pace as she ran out of the area and into the gallery. When she passed a strange mirror, she heard a rapid knocking while a shadow passed the glass. In the main hall, the desk was torn and in pieces. Plus when she tried opening the entrance door she found it locked. Then blood leaked out from the bottom. (She promptly screamed after that happened and sprinted for a different area)

Now she was in a area dedicated to Mahiru Koizumi, a famous photographer that met her demise in a baseball game when a bat hit her head hard. The medics tried to save her but to no avail. She still died. Most of her photos had been brought to life here as the walls weren't decorated with billions of photo's. In the middle of the area, there was a large lake presumably from Lake Kamruza. Komaru walked towards the lake to inspect it. For a weird reason there wasn't any safety ropes so anyone could fall in and if-

*SPLASH*

Falling deeper into the now real lake Komaru looked upwards and saw a headless mannequin wearing a purple dress holding a pink rose before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **When the rose ? you to will ?**

 **(A/N I have a few things to say now. Firstly, Makoto is not Komaru's brother here. Secondly, This won't be the only story I will be working on so don't epect that frequent updates. Thirdly, I will NOT be sticking to the normal plot of Ib. But their will be a Garry and Mary. And while on the subject of Garry and Mary, I need your opinions on who will be Mary! I don't know at the moment. ;-;)**

 ***Spelling Mistakes fixed**


End file.
